The present disclosure, generally, relates to content analysis techniques for retrieving meaningful information from content, more particularly, to techniques for analyzing content written on a board.
In a meeting, text and/or drawings are often made on a surface of a board such as a whiteboard, blackboard, etc. A picture of the content written on the whiteboard can be taken by a camera device and transferred to a personal computer in order to look back at discussions in future, for example.
However, since the content written on the whiteboard is typically captured as one picture or document, and the discussions may be typically performed across multiple topics; it is difficult to identify a particular part about which discussions have been made mainly, and participants who have been involved in the discussions, when a user looks back at the discussions.